Somehow She Knew
by Vanessa Gooden
Summary: Syd and Sark get in a bit of trouble. PG-13 for small amounts of violence and sexual references Pairing: SarkSyd
1. Chapter 1

Somehow she knew he'd be there, waiting for her patiently. And of course, she was right. He was. As she rounded the corner in the El Casa hotel of Madrid, Spain, she saw Julian Sark standing near the door, just as she expected. Knowing that there was no escape, she slowly approached him.

"Why are you here, Sark? Once wasn't good enough, you want to hurt me again?"

"There are a few things that were left unsaid when we parted, Sydney. Many of them on my part. I know you're angry with me, but will you please just give me five minutes of your time?"

"Play nice and I'll make it ten." At that, he gives her his signature smirk/smile.

"Do you by any chance know of a place where we could talk privately?"

"Of course. I'm in Room 315. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. There's something I have to do first."

"If you insist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney walked out the door and into the nearest alley. She almost instantly heard a voice in her ear, coming from the speaker headset, which connected her to her back up.

"What was that about, Sydney?" said Michael Vaughn, surprisingly calmly.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Agent Vaughn. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I simply needed to inform you I'm going radio silent." She pulled the earpiece out of her ear and threw it into the nearest dumpster. She then walked back out of the alley and into the El Casa. Three minutes later, she was back in her room, staring into the bluest eyes she'd ever looked into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sydney, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left."

"The job was over. You had no reason to stay."

"You know that's not true. Correct, we were done with our work together. But more went on in those two months than just work. I shouldn't have run out on you without speaking to you about what you wanted to do."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I was scared."

"The infamous Mr. Sark? Scared?"

"This is serious Sydney. And yes, I was scared. I was scared of loving you, of hurting you. But most of all, I was scared of someone realizing you were my weakness, my Achilles heel, and you being hurt because of it." Tears came to her eyes and as she realized the reason for her week of heartache, they spilled down her cheeks. Sark quickly approached and wiped them away. "Does this mean I'm forgiven or is this when you pull your gun out and shoot me in my cold, unfeeling bastard heart?" he asked, laughing quietly.

"This is serious, remember Julian."

"Of course darling. And I'm glad we're back on a first name basis." He pushed her back until her shoulders came into contact with the wall and then lowered his face and gently kissed her. She responded immediately, heating up the simple kiss when she probed his lips with her tongue, begging to be let in. Sark groaned with pleasure, but was interrupted by banging on the door. "You going to answer that?" he asked Sydney.

"I guess I better." She walked towards the door. She opened it, looked out, and then promptly shut it again.

"What was that about, Syd?" Then he heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"SYDNEY! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" It was Michael Vaughn. A very upset Michael Vaughn.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney walked back over to the door and flung it open. "What do you want?" she yelled into the face of her former handler.

"I want to know what the hell's going on here. I want to know why the hell you're associating with a terrorist. I understood it two months ago. You wanted to kill Sloane. Sark could help you do that. But now Sloane's dead. Now I just don't get it."

"Mr. Vaughn, you lost the right to understand Sydney's life years ago when you married your offensive excuse for a wife," countered Sark from across the room.

"I wasn't addressing you Mr. Sark. Sydney, I'd like an explanation."

"Julian told you correctly Vaughn. This is simply none of your business any longer. Good bye Michael." She shut the door once more. This time there was no shouting or banging from the other side. Michael Vaughn was gone. "So, where were we?" asked Sydney as she walked slowly towards Sark.

"We were right about here," he answered as he reclaimed her lips. The kiss grew passionate once more and Sark steered Sydney towards the bed. "We've got a lot of time to make up for, love."

As Sydney woke up, she looked around her trying to place where she was. Then she remembered the night before and felt the strong pair of arms around her and smiled to herself.

"So it wasn't a dream." Sark opened his eyes and sat up slightly.

"Why would you think that, love," he asked looking down at her.

"It just seemed to good to be true. I thought you were gone for good. I thought you'd had your fun and were done with me."

"Of course not," he said, pulling her closer to him. "I'll never be done with you. Now what would you say to a hot shower?"

"I'd say absolutely."

"Jack, this is Michael Vaughn. I just left Madrid. Without Sydney" Vaughn said into his cell phone.

"Well then where the hell is she?" Jack answered.

"She's with Sark. She wouldn't come home. I tried. We've got to go get her and bring her home."

"Mr. Vaughn, my daughter is no longer your concern. If she wants to be with Julian Sark, that is her decision. I will of course make the appropriate inquiries to ensure she is safe from harm, but it is not your place to drag her home kicking and screaming. If you so much as think about interfering with Sydney's happiness, you will find yourself in a very unpleasant position." Jack Bristow then hung up.

"I think I hear my cell phone."

"Let it ring darling," Sark said as he placed a gentle kiss on Sydney's forehead.

"But what if its important? Let me just go see who it is."

"If you must." Sydney stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around her. She walked into the bedroom and picked up her phone.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hello Sydney. Vaughn just called. He said you weren't coming home. Is this true? Are you staying with Sark?"

"Yes. I need to get away from Los Angeles for a while. I need to be away from the memories until I can figure out a way to deal with them. It hurts to look at the people there. There's no one I'll particularly miss there but you, and I'll keep you up on where we are so you can visit. " Sark came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and put his arms around Sydney from behind, placing a kiss on her hair.

"If this is what you want, then I'll make sure no one bothers you. Be careful Syd. Is Sark there?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Would you mind if I spoke to him for a minute?"

"Of course not."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to Daddy." She turned to Sark. "He wants to talk to you Julian."

"Oh goody, this should be fun," he said as he took the phone from Sydney. "Mr. Bristow?"

"Mr. Sark I need to make one thing very clear to you. My daughter means more to me than anything else on the face of this earth. If you in any way harm her, physically, emotionally, or psychologically, your testicles will become my personal property. Understood?"

"Understood Mr. Bristow."

"All right then, welcome to the family. Take care of my daughter." Jack hung up the phone.

"So how'd it go sweetheart?" Sydney asked.

"Very well, love. Just a shot in the dark, but did you have many boyfriends in high school?"

"Oh, God he threatened to castrate you didn't he."

"Don't worry Syd. I'll never give him a reason to."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are we going to do today, Julian?" Sydney asked. Sark and Sydney were both sprawled on the couch, her head in his lap.

"Getting bored, love?"

"Not bored. Just restless."

"Well, I've got something I'd like you to help me with, and it requires me to buy you the most beautiful dress we can possibly find. You up to it?"

"Absolutely."

Half an hour later, the couple returned to their room with a gorgeous Armani dress in tow. It was a black halter gown, slinky and sparkly and she looked amazing in it.

"I had no idea you had such exquisite taste, Julian. This gown is simply wonderful." She couldn't get the grin off her face.

"Well, darling, I prefer to think it's the person in the dress that is so wonderfully exquisite. But I was serious when I said I needed your help with something. It's a mission of a sort."

"Julian.." Sydney said reproachfully.

"I know, I know. Its nothing that will endanger anyone but our objective, who doesn't even deserve to live."

"Who?"

"McKennas Cole. He's become active with the Covenant lately. He has just been given credit for the bombing of US Embassy in Moscow three days ago. It will cripple the Covenant to take him out."

"All right, I'm in. If you think it needs to be done, you'll do it with or without me, I'd prefer it to be with."

"Thank you love. Here's the intel on the mission," he said, handing her a thin folder. "We'll simply be going to a party in Florence, a ball of some sort, where you'll wear that gorgeous gown. We'll be posing as Mr. and Mrs. Adrian and Alena Maxife of Venice. We leave tonight if that's all right."

"Its fine. What time's the ball?"

"Five hours from now. Two and a half for the flight. Two and a half for you to get ready. I assume that's enough time for you."

"TWO AND A HALF HOURS??? Are you nuts? I'll look like crap!"

"Love, I doubt you could if you tried."

Ten minutes later Sydney and Sark had boarded a private jet to Florence.

"So, what's the plan, I charm him, then shoot him?" Sydney asked.

"No, you charm him, I shoot him. I'll be on the roof. All you have to do is get him out to the gardens, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Julian, I need some help with this." Sydney was getting dressed and Sark was on the couch of their hotel room working on his laptop.

"All right, come here." Sark stood up and Sydney walked over to him. She turned her back to him and he gently zipped up her dress, kissing her neck gently. Sydney groaned in pleasure and turned around to face him. His lips softly captured hers and his arms carefully pulled her close. He always treated her as if she was made of glass.

"Julian?"

"Yes love?"

"You know, as much as I want you to make love to me right now, I've got to get ready. I can't seduce Cole if I look like this."

"Love, you could seduce him if you wore rags and your hair had never been near a curling iron."

"Ahh, always a flatterer."

"Sydney, if I asked you to stay here tonight instead of going with me what would you say."

"I'd say there's no way in hell I'm letting you do this alone."

"Please, love? The more I think about it the more I don't want you anywhere near him tonight. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Julian, I'm going with you. End of discussion."

"How's it going?" asked the voice in her headset.

"Impeccably, Julian. I'm moving towards Cole now." Sydney headed across the room towards a formally dressed McKennas Cole. "How'd you like to go for a little walk, tiger?" she asked in a southern drawl. She kissed him roughly and whispered haughtily in his ear, "Let's head out to the gardens for some fun."

"I'm up for it, babe," answered Cole.

"Could you make it a little LESS convincing, I AM listening and this is making me terribly jealous," Sark said. Sydney and Cole headed for the gardens. They were by the fountain, where she was supposed to lead him, when he spoke.

"There's only one thing you forgot, Pigtails," Cole said as he pulled out a gun. "I never forget a pretty face." He grabbed her and held the gun to her head then called out into the dark, "Mr. Sark! If you value this incredibly sexy woman, I'd get your conniving ass down here and turn yourself in."

"Don't move Sydney I'm coming all right. Tell him I'm coming."

"No, stay where you are don't worry about me."

"I'm coming. End of discussion. Tell him now."

"He says he's coming, Cole." Cole pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Thomas, I've got a little something I need you to take care of for me. Come to the gardens please." Just then, Sark came into the clearing. "Ahh, Julian, great to see you, man. Put the gun on the ground. The knife to." Sark followed his instructions. "Just stay exactly where you are." A few seconds later a man Sydney could only assume to be Thomas walked up and calmly hit Sark over the head with the butt of his gun. Cole then did the same thing to Sydney. "Nightie night, Pigtails."


	4. Chapter 4

Sark woke up in a dark, damp, windowless cell. As soon as he opened his eyes, they were darting around, checking for signs of Sydney. Finally, his eyes found an unmoving body sprawled in the far corner. He was on his feet immediately, despite his aching head and dizziness. He crossed the room quickly and knelt down next to her.

"Syd! Sydney, wake up love. Please wake up." He shook her gently and at last, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Julian? Where are we?" she asked groggily. "The last thing I remember is..."

"Cole?"

"Yes."

"I'm not quite sure where we are darling, but I know we're in trouble. By any chance did you tell your father what we were up to when you talked to him the other day?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Don't be sorry, Syd. You didn't think there was any reason to. How the hell did I get you into this?"

"Don't blame yourself. You tried to get me to stay away and I didn't listen. Lets just try to get some sleep." Sark and Sydney curled up together on the floor and were almost instantly asleep.

Half an hour later, Sydney and Sark woke to the sound of their cell door squealing open. Two guards entered the room and pulled Sydney and Sark to their feet. Then McKennas Cole entered the room.

"Hey there Pigtails, Julian. Now, I don't usually share the itinerary with my prisoners, but since you're my favorite people, here's the plan. Julian, you're going to tell me where Irina Derevko is and what she's up to. Then you're gonna tell me where Katya Derevko is and what _she's_ up to and _then_, you're gonna tell me where Nadia Derevko is and what she's doin. I tell you those three sisters, sexy as hell, but try keeping tabs on 'em. But anyways, after you do all that, you two are just gonna chill out here until Pigtails' parents pay me a shit-load of money to get you two back. Now's that cool with everyone?"

"No, that's not _cool_ with everyone. I'll never tell you what you want to know, McKennas," Sark said with a smirk.

"I thought you might need some, oh, persuasion. Take Pigtails here to the conversation room." Sark's mouth dropped open in shock, but it was to late. Sydney was gone.

Four hours later, the door of the cell opened again, and a bloody and bruised Sydney was deposited roughly on the floor. "Sydney!" Sark yelled, but it was no use, she was unconscious and was probably gonna stay that way for a while. Sark jumped up and walked over to the door. "Guard, I need to speak with Mr. Cole."

"I will inform him," was his only answer. Sark walked back over and took his place by Syd's side.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry." The cell door swung open.

"As touching as this is, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. I'm going to put a deal on the table. I tell you where Nadia and Katya are, and you put us in more desirable accommodations and provide a doctor for Sydney."

"Why the change of heart, Julian?"

"If she stays here she'll get an infection."

"True. All right, you have a deal. I think you've made a very wise decision. Now, where are they?"

"Nadia is in Prague and Katya is in Geneva."

"Good. Nice working with you, man." Cole took his gun out and hit Sark over the head with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sark woke up in a soft, luxurious king size bed. He turned over, expecting Sydney to be lying next to him, surprised when his arm came in contact with a portion of empty bed beside him. His next thought was one of panic. He hurried to the door, expecting it to be locked tightly, but it swung open easily. Across the hall was an open door, and through it he could see Sydney lying on a smaller bed with someone standing over her.

"Who the hell are you?!?" Sark shouted.

"Calm down sir! I'm only hear to help. They sent me to tend to this young lady here."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Its quite all right." The woman was petite, but hearty. Sark guessed her to be in her late fifties.

"What's your name?" Sark asked, curious as to who this woman was.

"I'm sorry, I was instructed to care for the girl, but not to speak to you. They said you might be a danger to me, but that there was someone who needed me."

"I'm no danger to you as long as you're helping Sydney, not hurting her."

"Sydney. That's her name."

"Yes."

"Well Mr. ..."

"Lazarey," answered Sark, deciding to go with his real name. "Julian Lazarey."

"Well Mr. Lazarey, I can tell that you care for this young lady very much."

"Yes I do."

"So, I'm going to break the rules and tell you what's wrong with her."

"I'd appreciate that."

"She was whipped. Over a hundred lashes on her back. They shot her in the ankle, and then it appears they stepped on the wound and it seems that she has a number of drugs in her system which make it very painful for her to breath. I've given her the antidote to those. It should take affect very soon. Other than multiple cuts and bruises, that's all. I've stitched up her back as best I can. Taking showers and baths will be very painful for her when she wakes up, but you still need to make her take them." Sark was unable to mask his horror of what had been done to her. He just stood there open mouthed and wide eyed. "Now, my question is, sir, why did they do this to her and somehow you came out unscathed?"

"I had information they wanted, about the whereabouts of Sydney's mother and aunts. They knew it would hurt me worse to see her like this than to actually do it to me."

"So, if you're prisoners, how did you get this beautiful apartment instead of a dank cell in a basement somewhere?"

"I gave them what they want so Sydney could see a doctor."

"If you gave them what you want why are you still here?"

"They're ransoming us. Sydney's parents are very important people."

"Well, when Sydney wakes up, make her take a shower, but you'll have to help her. I doubt she could stand on her own. And try to get her to eat something. I'll be back in a week."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll do exactly as you say." The doctor walked out of the room. Sark sat down on the bed beside Sydney. "I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry." Sark sat there for a moment, then stood up. "I suppose I might as well move you into my bedroom." He picked up Sydney and, cradling her gently in his arms, walked across the hall and laid her in his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat with her. After he was confident she wouldn't wake up soon, or be disturbed, he left the room to explore their temporary home. Sark walked out the door and down the short hallway. He came to a railing and looked down over a living room. He found the stairs a few feet away and went down them. He tried the front door, and it was locked just as he expected. He walked down another hall towards the back of the apartment, where he found a kitchen, a breakfast room, a library with a baby grand piano, a small bathroom, a utility room, and a well equipped fitness room. Everything was beautiful, but there were no windows and only a single locked door, but the thing that surprised him the most were the pictures. All round the house, in beautiful frames, were pictures of Sydney. Sydney and Will, Sydney and Jack, Sydney and Irina, Sydney with two strange men, and one with one of those men and a small girl, then a very recent one of her and Eric. All the sudden he heard a scream.

"JULIAN!!!" Sark forgot all about the pictures and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What's the matter?" Sydney was sitting up in bed, grimacing in pain. She gave him a relieved look as he ran through the door.

"I thought you'd left me."

"Left you? Why would I do that, love?"

"Never-mind. Come here." Sark walked across the room and sat down beside her on the bed. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Do you remember what happened, Syd?"

"Of course I remember. Where are we?"

"I'm not quite sure. We're in a fairly large apartment it seems, but I'm not sure of the exact location of it."

"How the hell did we get moved from a basement cell to a luxury apartment?" Sark just looked at her guiltily. "Oh Julian you didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry, love. Look what they did to you. If you had stayed in that filthy cell you would've gotten numerous infections and probably died. So I made a deal."

"What kind of deal."

"I tell them where Katya and Nadia are and they give us a nicer place to stay and you see a doctor."

"So that's why I can breathe again."

"Yes. The doctor gave you the antidote this morning. She also stitched up your back and removed the bullet from your ankle. I'm sorry, Syd. I'm sorry you had to go through all this because of me."

"You tried to get me to stay behind. I wouldn't and I wouldn't change a thing. If I hadn't gone with you it would be you in my shape and you'd be lying in that filthy cell. At least we're together. And when we're together, we can amuse ourselves," Syd said with a wink. She moved closer to Sark and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Sydney, sweetheart, what if I hurt you?"

"You won't."

"I think we should avoid doing this at least until the doctor comes."

"Avoid doing what?" Sydney asked as she kissed his neck,

"Sydney," he groaned. "All right, I'll make you a deal. As soon as the doctor leaves next time, I'll make the most amazing love to you. Right now, you'll just have to settle for a cool shower with me."

"So you'll take a shower with me but you won't have sex with me?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Doctor's orders, love. I'm under strict instructions to never let you shower alone," he informed her with a grin. "And I don't plan to violate said orders."


	6. Chapter 6

Sark helped Sydney up and walked with her into the bathroom adjoining their room. They both undressed and Sark turned the shower on.

"The doctor said this might hurt your back."

"How does she think it felt when they were doing it?"

"So I take that to mean you'll be ok?"

"Of course I will."

"All right." They both stepped into the shower. Sydney immediately gasped. She groaned in pain and leaned heavily against Sark. "So this is what she meant when she said you wouldn't be able to stand."

"It hurts _worse_ than when they did it," Sydney said between clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry, love. The doctor said you needed to take a shower to clean it out. It'll be over in a minute, then you'll feel better, I promise. Just stick it out for me kay."

"All right."

A few minutes later, Sark climbed out of the shower and turned to help Sydney.

"You want to put the clothes you were wearing back on?"

"Yeah, they were still fresh." Sark helped Sydney into her clothes and then carried her back to bed.

"But I don't wanta go back to bed," Sydney told Sark with a pout.

"Oh, but love, we can't have you tiring out. The road to recovery is a long and winding one."

"Bullshit."

"I know, but it sounds like wisdom doesn't it. I'll bring you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sorry love, also doctors orders." Sark walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Sark returned later to find Sydney fast asleep. He sat the tray down on the bedside table, kissed her on the temple, and went back downstairs to clean up his mess in the kitchen. A while later, Sydney woke up and looked around. Seeing the tray, she decided she might as well eat now, because Julian was going to make her anyway. As soon as she took the first bite, she knew it was a mistake. She stumbled into the bathroom and commenced to throw up everything she had eaten. Seconds later she felt cool hands on her hair, and a gentle voice comforting her.

"Its gonna be all right love. It'll be all right." When she was done, Sark picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Lets find you some different clothes." He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Sydney looked at them with surprise.

"Those are mine!"

"Well, love, they're certainly not mine."

"No I mean those were mine. I bought them years ago. They were destroyed in the fire. After my fight with Allison."

"Syd, maybe they're just similar."

"No, those are mine. See the hem on the pants?" She pointed the hem of a pant leg of the pajamas. One side of it was black and burned. "Will and I got drunk one night and decided to make a fire in the fireplace. I stood to close and the hem got singed."

"You and Will tried to start a fire when you were drunk?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is those were definitely mine."

"Sweetheart, I think there's something you need to see. Come on." He helped Sydney down the stairs and sat her on the living room sofa. He picked up a picture from the table next to her and handed it to her. It was one from her childhood of her and her parents. She looked at it in bewilderment.

"I thought this one burnt in the fire to." Sark walked across the room and picked up two more, one of her and Will, and the other of her and Eric. He handed them to her. "These were from my new apartment. The frames to. I had this one by my bed," she said pointing at the one of her and Will. "and this one went on the coffee table."

"There's two more I have a question about, love." He went into the library and picked up the pictures of the men and the girl. He handed them to Sydney. "Who are they?"

"Oh my god. They know."


	7. Chapter 7

"They know what, Sydney?" Sydney just looked at him, her eyes wide. "Sydney! What do they know?!?"

"So Mom never told you," she said quietly.

"Told me what?" She was being so damn cryptic. Just like he used to be.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to be angry with me?"

"No."

"I suppose I deserved that." She picked up the first picture, with the two men. She pointed to the one on her right. He was a tall man, with blond curly hair that was long enough to tuck behind his ears. "This is Alexei." Then she pointed to the other man, also tall, but with darker, shorter hair. "And this is Sergei. They're my brothers."

"They're your _what_?"

"My mother was married once before she married Daddy. To a man named Andrey Bliscavca. He was a truly horrible man. Hated kids. Mom broke down and slit his throat after he threw a rapier at Sergei." They sat in silence for a moment.

"How old are they?"

"Alexei's six years older than me. Thirty-two. Sergei's twenty-nine. They're good people, Sark. They really are. Mom taught them everything she knows, but they don't use it. They'd be brilliant if they would. I sparred with both of them a few summers ago, and they're as good as you and I. Alexei beat me. Sergei and I fought for two hours with no clear winner. But they don't like this world and Mom never tried to force them. Alexei's a philosophy professor and Sergei is almost done with medical school."

"So who's the little girl? I do hope she's not yours."

"Of course not. She's Alexei's." Sydney picked up the picture of herself, Alexei, and the little girl. "Her name's Ana." (A/N: pronounced _ona_) The little girl had shoulder length curly blond hair. She was sitting on Sydney's lap reaching up to give her a kiss, as Alexei looked on with affection. "She's four."

"When did you meet them?"

"Well, you know how I take off every summer and spend it with Irina?"

"Of course."

"Three summers ago Mom took me aside and told me everything. The next day Alexei and Sergei came. We've been close ever since. They're the stereotypical overprotective big brothers." She laughed. "You probably have more to fear from them than you do from my father."

"Well, love, that's not exactly encouraging, but they look like people I could like."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Of course not. When you said what you did about the Covenant knowing something, I thought you had a little girl. Not that you had a little niece. You could say I'm somewhat relieved."

"But you know this does present a problem."

"Why's that?"

"If the Covenant got a hold of these pictures, they know about Sergei, Alexei, and Ana. They know one of the few people I would die to protect is my little niece."

"You're worried about her?"

"Of course. And I can't get word to Alexei to be careful." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't be the reason my niece is in danger." Sark pulled her into his embrace and Sydney buried her face into his chest.

"Don't worry love. Even if they do bring her here, I'll do everything in my power to protect her." Sydney looked up into his eyes and he saw in them pure love and gratefulness. He glanced over at the clock on the table and saw how late it was. "I suggest we both go to bed, love. We can figure out how these things got here tomorrow." He led her upstairs and they both climbed into bed. "Good night, my love," Sark whispered, but Sydney was already asleep.

Sark awoke to an empty bed. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Sydney?" he called into the bathroom. When he heard no answer, he climbed out of bed and walked across the hall. No Sydney. Then he heard something from downstairs. Music. He walked stealthily down the stairs and followed the music to the door of the library. He stood in the doorway in awe. Sydney was seated at the piano, not even aware of his presence in the room. She was in the middle of a passionate rendition of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The sound of it was so sad and deep it made Sark want to go to her and protect her from whatever was causing the pain she was releasing into the music. Sydney looked up and jumped as she saw Sark in the doorway.

"Julian, you scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"Well, that _is_ what people normally do at 2:30 in the morning, Syd." She smiled at him.

"You should know by now that I'm anything but normal, Julian."

"I didn't know you played."

"My parents signed me up for lessons when I was Ana's age. They were appalled because I wanted to play soccer. They thought they needed to add more culture into my life. Can you imagine that? Culture in the life of a four year old," she chuckled.

"It sounds just like Irina, I don't know about Jack."

"It worked. I love the piano." Sark sat down beside her on the wide bench. She looked at him. "This piano was mine to. The last time I saw it was when I moved out of the house in New Orleans. Where I grew up. Daddy gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. It was one of the few birthdays he was home for."

"I thought the customary birthday gift for sixteen-year-olds was a car here." She grinned at him bashfully. "He bought me one of those to. A 1996 BMW."

"My, my weren't we the spoiled child."

"I'll admit it, I was."

"Will you play something else for me?" Sydney thought for a moment, then began to play. A moment later she started to sing.

_Per te, per te vivro_

_L'amore vincera_

_Con te, con te avro_

_Mille giorni di felicita_

_Mille nottie di serenita_

_Faro quello che mi chiederai_

_Andro sempre dovunque tu andrai_

_Daro tutto l'amore che ho_

_per te_

"Sydney darling, if you want me to make love to you right now in this very room, you just keep singing that French love song. If you don't you just better quit."

"But Julian, that's exactly what I want," she answered him with a smirk. She kissed him quickly, before he could change his mind. He got up from the bench, pulling her with him and together they stumbled across the room to the chaise lounge. They laid down together, Sark pulling Sydney's shirt over her head.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you won't you," he asked.

"You won't hurt me."

"So what happened to doctor's orders?" Sydney asked teasingly as they lay together afterwards.

"Screw the doctor. I do beleive that was exactly what we both needed."

A/N: Thanks to Ralphe, Vaughn Sydney, Inquisitive1, and Cruzstar for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I really appreciate the feedback. I was getting worried that nobody liked it : S. (As for how Syd and Sark got so close, I'm thinking I'm gonna finish this fic and then go back and write a prequel)


	8. Chapter 8

The next week Sydney and Sark spent in the apartment was littered with discoveries of items from the past. One day Sydney found two copies of Alice in Wonderland on the library shelf. One from her mother, one from Eric Weiss. The next she found her high school yearbook. But the discovery that pleased her the most came on the last day of that week.

"What's in those cabinets?" Sydney asked curiously, pointing to a pair of closed cabinet doors in the library.

"I don't know, I haven't opened them yet." Sark walked over and opened the doors, pulling out a photo album. Sydney squealed in delight.

"My pictures!!!" She got up and sat down on the floor next to the cabinet. Sark sat down next to her. "I haven't seen these in years!"

"You know, love, I know surprisingly little about your childhood. You'll just have to explain them to me as we look through them." Sydney pulled out the first album. On the front, was a close up picture of a little girl's and a little boy's faces.

"Will and I."

"You knew him when you were that young?"

"Since we were toddlers. We took baths together. He was my sandbox buddy. Will is that rare friend you've known your entire life and trust above all others." She opened the album up and began leafing through it. Bath pictures, birthday parties, sleepovers, all the way up to her senior prom. Sydney laughed. "I'll never forget the talk my father gave Will on my prom night. 'She's to be home strictly at midnight, and if either of you drink _anything_ call _immediately_.'"

"Better than break her heart and I'll strip you of your ability to conceive children," Sark said. "I'm going to take a shower, love." Sark kissed Sydney on the forehead and headed upstairs.

Half an hour later Sark found Sydney in the small gym beating the living daylights out of a punching bag. He stepped behind it and held it in place for her. She looked at him appreciatively.

"You know, Julian, this punching bag isn't really posing that much of a challenge," she said with a wink.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not."

"Please," she said, pouting. "Pretty, pretty please."

"Syd, you're hurt."

"I feel fine. This will make me feel better. It speeds along my recovery. Please, Julian?"

"All right, but don't blame me when you're sore tonight."

"I won't," she said, kicking his feet out from under him. They sparred for another half hour before they heard something in the doorway.

"Oh, my!" the doctor exclaimed, her jaw dropped in surprise. Sark took Sydney's distraction as his opportunity to end the competition and knocked her off her feet, then straddled her, pinning her onto the ground.

"I win." he said with a smirk. He climbed off of her and grabbed her hand to help her up. "Sydney, love, this is Dr. ... I'm sorry, I never did get your name."

"Dr. Smithson." Sark picked up on something he hadn't noticed before. An accent. They were in Denmark. Slightly north of Copenhagen by the sounds of it. "So you two really aren't fighting?"

"Of course not, doctor," Sark answered. "It was all just a bit of fun. Well, you'll want to look at Sydney. I'll go get us some tea." Sark left the room. Dr Smithson turned to Sydney.

"Why don't we go in here to the library? Did Mr. Lazarey make you shower and eat like I told him to?"

"Lazarey," she said with a grin. "He gave you his real name. Yes he did. I threw up everything I ate for the first two days though."

"Will you pull your shirt off for me, please. I need to take a look at your back." Sydney complied easily. "He took good care of you," she observed. "He must love you very much."

"I don't know. He hasn't said so."

"Is there really any doubt in your mind, dear?"

"Julian always tells you exactly how much he wants you to know. Nothing more and nothing less. He hasn't told me he loves me."

"Just keep an open mind, dear," the doctor said wisely. "I'm going to cut out these stitches in your back. It might hurt a little bit, but just try to tough it out." Sydney turned around when the doctor was finished.

"Dr Smithson, do you think when you come back you could bring a birth control shot? I was due for one a few days ago," Sydney asked, blushing.

"Of course, dear. That's no problem at all. Have you had unprotected sex since your last shot ran out?"

"Once, but I doubt its anything to worry about. And Julian, if you want to hear what we're talking about, just come in the room. No need to hang around the door." Sark walked into the room sheepishly. He handed Sydney and Dr. Smithson each a cup of tea and then sat down next to Sydney. "Not exactly your best surveillance job, sweetheart," she said, putting her arm around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, you two, my job here is done for now. I'll come back in another week." She got up. "I was instructed to give these to you when I left," she said, handing them each a comm. link and walking out of the room. Sydney and Sark put the links in their ears and immediately heard the voice of McKennas Cole.

"Hey Pigtails, there's someone who's been dying to speak to you."

"Aunt Sydie, Aunt Sydie!" a little girl cried out in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aunt Sydie?"

"Yes, sweetie Aunt Syd's here. Listen to me very carefully Ana. Don't be scared. Aunt Sydie's gonna get you out of there. If that mean man hurts you, you just tell Aunt Sydie. Can you be a brave girl for me?" Sydney asked, trying to sound calm and comforting to the little girl.

"Yes Aunt Sydie," the little girl answered with a sniffle.

"Okay, tell the man that you're done,"

"Hi there Aunt Sydie!" came the voice of McKennas Cole. This was where Sark decided to jump in.

"You don't speak to her. You speak to me," he said. "Let Ana go. This has nothing to do with her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jules," Cole said. "She's just as valuable to me as you two are. Hell, I just finished the ransom video."

"Ransom video?"

"They taped me being beat," Sydney said.

"I must say its one of my best. First the footage of Pigtails. Then we go to little Ana, and let me tell you, the camera loves that girl. Five hundred thousand dollars and nine Rambaldi artifacts and you three are home free," Cole said cheerfully.

"I want Ana here with us," Sydney demanded. "And let me tell you, you harm a hair on that girl's head and I swear I will kill you with my own hands, you son of a bitch."

"Don't worry, I'm more than willing to let Mini-Pigtails shack up with you two. However, Julian still has some information I want, don't ya Jules?"

"Irina's at her home outside of Moscow."

"But....."

"She's planning to meet with Katya and Nadia tomorrow at Zurich."

"Thanks so much, man." At the sound of the door opening they both looked over. A small girl was shoved into the room and the door was abruptly slammed behind her. The little girl was crying, but as Sydney ran over, she looked up in amazement.

"Aunt Sydie!" the four-year-old exclaimed with glee. She giggled and hugged her aunt.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here."

"Who's that?" Ana asked, pointing at Sark.

"That's a very special friend of mine, Ana." She motioned for Sark to come nearer. He walked over and kneeled on the floor next to Sydney and her niece. "Ana, this is Julian. Julian, this is Ana." The little girl looked up at him with her huge brown eyes that so closely matched her aunt's.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello there," he said. "I'm Julian. I think you and I could be very good friends. What do you say?" Ana looked at her aunt.

"I like him." she said. She climbed off Sydney's lap and onto Sark's. She put her arms around his neck, hugging him. He looked confused at first, but with a nod from Sydney, he returned the little girl's hug.

"How would you two like some dinner?" Sydney asked.

"Dinner! Dinner!" Ana said excitedly. "Can we have pelmeni and bliny?" (A/N These are Russian dishes. Pelmeni is minced meat with pastry and bliny is a dessert that resembles a pancake.)

"Yes, can we Syd?" Sark said with a smirk. Sydney laughed.

"Of course we can. I'll admit my pelmeni is nowhere as good as Irina's, but its not to bad." She headed for the kitchen and Ana followed her.

Two hours later, the dinner had been eaten and the dishes cleared and cleaned. Sydney opened the hall closet in search of something to dress Ana in. She found a small white nightgown just her neice's size.

"Ana! I found something!" she called downstairs. She heard the quick pitter patter of small feet on the stairs, followed by much heavier, slower footsteps. Sydney held up the nightgown for her niece's inspection.

"Its bootiful!" she exclaimed. "I'll look like a princess!"

"All right, off to bed with you," Syd said. She took Ana into the room across from her and Sark's and got her dressed for bed. "We'll take a bath tomorrow." she said. Ana climbed into bed.

"Where's Papa?" she asked. "I miss him. Grandmamma to." Sydney looked at her niece, not quite knowing what to say.

"Your papa can't be here, Ana, but I'm sure he really wants to be. Your grandmamma to. Sit up and I'll brush your hair." Sydney reached for the brush on the nightstand. She began to brush Ana's waist length curly blond hair. "My mama, your grandmamma, used to do this for me when I was little." After she'd brushed a hundred strokes, she said, "All right, time to go to sleep munchkin." Ana lied down.

"Aunt Sydie?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me? The song Papa always sings." Sydney looked down at her and began to sing. Minutes later the girl was sound asleep. Only then did she notice Sark standing in the doorway.

"That was the song you sang the other night. With the piano," he said.

"I didn't sleep well one night a few years ago. It was the summer I met Alexei and Sergei. Alexei sang it to me." She got up and walked to him. He put her arm around her as she turned back to look at the little girl in that large bed. "I can't believe she got drug into this," she said. "It will ruin her life."

"Sydney, if there's one thing I've learned from you and your mother, it's the fact that Derevko women don't let people ruin their lives." Sydney smiled at that. "I never asked, but what's their last name? Derevko or Bliscavca?"

"Derevko," She turned in his arms to face him. "Come on, lets go to bed Mr. Lazarey," she said with a smirk, greatly resembling his own"

"I don't know of anything I'd like more, Ms. Bristow," he answered as he swept her up into his arms and carried her across the hall.

A/N: This is my first fic guys, so any feedback would be absolutely wonderful. Advice pointers, criticism, good or bad I can use it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sark was awakened at 2:30 that morning by someone whispering his name loudly.

"Julian? Julian?" He opened his eyes and looked down at a pair of brown eyes.

"Yes, Ana?" he said sleepily.

"I'm scared in the big bedroom. Can I sleep with you and Aunt Sydie?"

"Of course you can." Ana crawled up on top of the bed, and then over Sark and on top of Sydney. Sydney woke with a start and looked around.

"Oh, its just you Ana. You scared me."

"Julian said I could sleep with you!"

"Did he now?" she asked with a wry glance in Sark's direction. He just shrugged. All three of them lied back down and slept till morning.

When Sydney woke up, there was no one else in the bed with her. She got up and took a long shower, then headed downstairs. She heard voices in the kitchen, so she headed that way. She stopped in the doorway and almost laughed out loud at what she found.

"Everyone knows that you only leave an Oreo in the milk for seven seconds!" Ana said with conviction.

"I prefer them at eight and a half." Sark answered. The two were sitting at the breakfast table with a package of Oreos and two glasses of milk between them. Sark's back was turned to her, but Ana saw her quickly. Sydney put her finger to her lips, signaling her niece to remain quiet about her presence in the room.

"Ana, what's your mother's name?" Sark asked her quietly.

"Mother?" Ana asked, a little confused. "What's a mother Julian?" Sark was quiet for a moment, not quite sure what to tell her.

"A mother is a woman who loves you and takes care of you."

"That's what a mother is?"

"Yes."

"Then I have two mothers! Grandmama and Aunt Sydie! I must be really lucky!"

"Yes you are, Ana." Sydney walked up quietly and kissed Sark on the cheek. He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Getting a little rusty, Julian?"

"Rusty, love? Of course not. I prefer deep in thought."

"Ana, why don't you go play. I found some dolls in the closet in your room last night." The little girl squealed with delight and ran off in the direction of the dolls.

"Tatiana is dead, Julian,"

"What?"

"Ana's mother. She's dead." Sark was quiet for a moment.

"How?"

"She was KGB. Sent to infiltrate my mother's organization. She married Alexei and got close to her that way. When Mom discovered her, he killed her himself. I never met her. She'd been dead for six months when I met Alexei. Ana was just two months old when Alexei killed her."

"It takes a strong man to go through all that,"

"Ana is his pride and joy. He'll never forgive me for this."

"He'll forgive you, Sydney. None of this is your fault."

"I'm starting to think we'll never get out of here."

"We'll get out, love. I hardly think your parents will just leave you and Ana here to rot." Sark all the sudden went tense. "Someone else is here." They both looked around and got up stealthily. Sark motioned for her to stay in the kitchen, but she shook her head in refusal and followed out into the hallway. There they came face to face with Dr. Smithson. Both Sydney and Sark breathed a sigh of relief.

"You gave us quite a scare, doctor," Sark said calmly.

"I guess I better thank you for not attacking me," the doctor said with a grin.

"Indeed."

"I just came by with Sydney's shot. Let's go in the kitchen." They all three walked into the kitchen and Sydney sat down at the table and pulled Sark down into the chair next to her, grasping his hand. The doctor pulled out a needle from her bag and quickly filled it with fluid from the bottle. She gently slid it into Sydney's arm. Sydney winced.

"I can't believe after everything you've been through you're scared of a little needle, darling," Sark said with a grin. Sydney glared at him.

"Childhood phobia. Will you go check on Ana for me?"

"Ana?" Dr. Smithson asked.

"My neice. She arrived yesterday."

"Well, Mr. Lazarey, will you stay for a moment. I have something to discuss with both of you." Sark sat back down. "Yesterday, I was approached rather forcefully by a man by the name of Jack. He gave me an envelope and instructed me to give it to you. He told me it was very important. After much deliberation, I've decided to follow through on his instructions." She pulled an envelope from her bag and handed it to Sydney. "Good day to the both of you," she said as she left. Sydney stared at the envelope in her hands. It was white and perfectly ordinary.

"Daddy."

"Why don't you open it love, instead of just staring at it." Sydney snapped out of her trance. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

_We're coming. Be ready._

_J I A S_


	11. Chapter 11

Sydney finished reading the note and looked up at Sark.

"They're coming,"

"When?" asked Sark, not a bit surprised.

"It doesn't say specifically. All it says is soon. Hold on," she said. She sat down at the table and grabbed a pencil from the basket in the middle. "You see that?" she said, pointing at some dots at the bottom of the page.

"Yes," answered Sark, looking over her shoulder.

"It's a code Sergei and I wrote last year. We were bored one day and started messing around with codes. We finally finished this one. Its pretty much unbreakable unless you know how." She began to write things on the paper, connecting a dot here and there and then writing a letter above it. "November 22. Night. That's today." She looked up at Sark. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Have I told you today how clever you are?" he asked.

"Not so far," she answered with a grin. "There are a few things I want to take with me. You think you can keep Ana occupied for a while?"

"I think so," he answered.

"I suppose taking the piano's out of the question."

"You supposed correctly. But don't worry love. If it's important to you, I'll get it back for you." He pulled her up from her chair and held her against him. "You're an amazing woman, Sydney Bristow." He held her at arms length and looked at her, then kissed her soundly and went upstairs to find Ana. Sydney stood there for a moment, dazed, then went upstairs after him. After digging through her closet for a while, she found a book bag that would sufficiently hold everything she wanted to take. She went downstairs to the library first. She put her two _Alice in Wonderland_ books, her high school yearbook, and all her photo albums in the bag. Then she went through the house collecting all the photos and frames. On a shelf in the bathroom she found one she hadn't noticed before. A picture of Vaughn in a silver antique frame. She picked it up hesitantly and stared down at it. Then, in a flash of anger, she threw it as hard as she could into the bathroom mirror. The mirror shattered at the impact, the sound brining Sark running down the stairs.

"Sydney!" he yelled. "What the hell happened?" He looked around the small bathroom quickly, taking in the scene. The shattered mirror, the picture frame now in the sink. Sydney sank down on the floor, and started to pick up the pieces of glass. "No, Syd. Don't you'll cut..." But Sydney's hands were already covered with blood. "Come here." He pulled her up from the floor and took her to the library. She sat down on the chaise lounge. "Stay here," he said. "Sydney?"

"Okay." He left the room and returned shortly with a first aid kit. He wiped the blood off her hands and bandaged them up.

"Now, would you like to explain to me what all this is about?"

"Where's Ana?"

"She's taking a nap. Don't think you can dodge the question. What happened?"

"Vaughn gave me that frame for a Christmas gift. I saw it, and just snapped. I had this sudden urge to throw something, and that's what was in my hands."

"Yes, but did you have to throw it at the mirror? You know that's horrible luck," he said with a wink.

"Since when have you been superstitious?"

"Since I met you, love. With you around, a man can use all the luck he can get." He kissed her softly, but the kiss quickly turned heated. His tongue gently parted her lips and they both sank back onto the lounge. Sark's hands quickly found their way up Sydney's shirt.

"Aunt Sydie!" a small voice called from the doorway. The couple sprang apart like a pair of teenagers caught kissing by their parents.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I can't sleep. I want you to sing to me."

"All right honey." She got up from the lounge and walked Ana out of the room, smiling over her shoulder at Sark on the way.

At nine o'clock that evening, everything Sydney wanted to take was packed and all three residents of the apartment were sitting fully dressed on the couch in the living room. Ana had long since fallen asleep and Sydney's eyes were getting heavy.

"Go ahead and sleep, love. I'll wake you when they get here." Sark kissed Sydney on the forehead.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You need your rest. Go to sleep." Sydney laid her head on Sark's shoulder and was asleep within minutes.

Sydney was shaken awake three hours later.

"Sydney! Wake up!" Sydney opened her eyes sleepily, and immediately noticed that Sark was gone from his place next to her. She looked up at Alexei and then past him at Sark, whom Sergei was holding at gunpoint.Both her brothers were dressed totally in black, just as herself and Sark were.

"Sergei! Put that thing down!" Sergei lowered his gun and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sis. Friend of yours?"

"You could say that," Sark answered. "Julian Lazarey," he said, extending his hand. Sergei shook it and smiled at him.

"Very sorry, mate. Didn't know if you were friend or foe." Alexei pulled a needle out of his pocket. He uncapped it and gently slid it into his daughter's arm.

"What are you doing, Lex?" Sydney asked.

"We don't want her waking up. It'll be easier if she stays asleep through all this. Won't remember a thing."

"Here," Sergei said, handing Sark and Sydney each a gun. Sydney pulled it on her book bag, Alexei picked up Ana, and Sergei led them all upstairs. Sark looked questioningly at Sergei. "Came in through the roof, man. If you had pushed one of the ceiling tiles up in the bathroom off the small bedroom, you would've found a trapdoor above you. It wouldn't have done you much good, since it can't be opened from the inside, but we propped it open." By then they had reached said bathroom and Sark saw where one of the suspended ceiling tiles had been removed. Sergei climbed up on the sink and easily hoisted himself into the ceiling and outside. Sark followed him. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. It was a cold night and he was standing on a tall building. Eight stories at least. He looked back just in time to see Sergei easily lift Sydney out of the trapdoor. He went over to her and snaked his arm around her, providing her with comfort as well as warmth. Next Sergei lifted a sleeping Ana out of the door and Alexei climbed out.

"Mama and Jack are waiting in the van," Alexei said.

"How do we get down?" Sydney asked.

"We jump," Sergei said with a grin, slinging an arm over his little sister's shoulder. "After you."

"Don't be an ass Sergei," Alexei said. He tied a rope to a chimney sticking out of the roof and slung it over the edge. Sergei made a face behind his back. "Sergei you go first." He handed him Ana. "Take her straight to the van." Sergei went to the edge and grabbed onto the rope. He scaled down the wall as quickly as possible and then quickly walked the two hundred feet to the waiting white van. "You next," Alexei said, pointing at Sark. Sark did the same as Sergei and waited at the bottom. Sydney and Alexei quickly followed him. As soon as Alexei's feet touched the ground, they heard yells and gunshots. The three looked at each other. Sydney grabbed Sark's hand and pushed her brother, successfully waking the two men from their daze. They all three took off for the van. The door opened and all three dove inside. The van took off. Sydney looked up into the smiling face of her mother.

"Mom!" she said with a grin. She looked up at the drivers seat and saw her father.

"Hi sweetheart," he said. Sydney heard Sark's voice behind her.

"Syd I..." But he never got to finish his sentence. He toppled to the floor, unconscious. Sydney swore. She pulled open his black leather jacket, and cried out at the sight of the bright red blood spreading from a whole in the shoulder of his white undershirt.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alexei, take Ana," Sergei said. Alexei grabbed his daughter and sat down in the front seat next to Jack.

"Everything all right back there?" Jack asked.

"Sark was shot," Irina answered him.

"Sydney, get out of the way!" Sergei yelled at her. She was kneeling at Sark's side, in shock. "Sydney! Do you want me to help him or not?" Irina grabbed Sydney's hand and gently pushed her out of the way. She snapped out of her daze and sat on the floor behind Julian's head. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Mom, give me a hand. Syd's not gonna be any good to us." Irina grabbed a first aid kit and kneeled next to Sark, opposite of Sergei. Sergei grabbed a pair of scissors and skillfully cut Sark's shirt off. "Pressure." Irina applied pressure to Sark's wound. "The bullet's still in his shoulder. I'm gonna bind it up and then when we get on the plane I'll take care of it."

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Sydney.

"I think so little sister. No need to worry." He ruffled her hair affectionately and kissed her on the cheek. "You love him don't you?" Sydney looked around the van hesitantly and saw three pairs of eyes looking back at her intently, and even though Jack was driving she knew he was listening.

"Yes. I do."

"Damn it," Sergei said. "I liked him. Now I gotta give him the protective big brother talk."

"You don't _have_ to," Syd said with a smirk.

"Oh yes we do," Alexei answered. He grinned at Sydney. "We've got to scare him a little bit. It's our job. But I like him to." The van pulled into a remote airstrip. A good-sized jet was waiting for them.

"Everyone out," Jack said. Everyone stepped out of the van. Sydney took Ana from Alexei so he could help Sergei carry Sark. Sydney smiled as she saw her dad grab Irina's hand. They all climbed into the jet. Jack headed for the cockpit. Sydney handed Ana to Irina.

"Mom will you take her and put her to bed? I'm going to go with Sergei and Lex."

"Of course, dear." Sydney walked into the room her brothers had taken Sark into. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Where's Ana?" Alexei asked.

"Mom took her to bed."

"I'm going to go look after her." He gave Sydney a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand. "He's going to be all right Syd." Sark was lying on a bed and Sergei was pulling surgical tools out of a drawer.

"Sydney, maybe you should leave," Irina said as she walked in.

"I think Mom's right. You'd be in the way, little sister."

"No! I want to be here with Julian,"

"Sydney, you've got to let me do my job. Go!" he answered, pushing her out of the room and shutting the door behind her. She heard the lock turn and knew she might as well give it up. She made a quick decision and headed to the cockpit to take a seat next to her father.

"Do you really love him?"

"Yea, I do Dad."

"Just so you know this whole ransom thing does not earn him points. I told him to look out for you, and this is what I get."

"Dad, it wasn't his fault. We were trying to take down Cole. He tried to get me to stay behind. I refused. It was my own pigheadedness that put me in danger. Not his."

"Hmm. Well I also know what he did to protect you."

"Will you just give him a chance, Dad? Please?"

"For you." They sat in silence for about half an hour before Sydney worked up the nerve to ask.

"So what's up with you and Mom?" she asked wryly.

"Nothing is _up_ with us, Sydney Anne Bristow. We've come to a truce for your own good and I'd appreciate your support and mainly your absence in the matter." Sydney grinned at him.

"If you say so Dad." Irina walked into the cockpit. "Speak of the devil," Sydney said under her breath.

"Sergei's done with Sark. He should wake up in about an hour. Why don't you go spend some time with your brothers? Let your father and I have some time to talk." Sydney got up from her seat and headed for the door, winking at her father on the way out. Jack returned her wink with his signature glare. Sydney headed for Sark's room but Alexei stopped her in the hall.

"Sydney, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course, Lex, I was just going to check on Julian."

"It'll only take a minute." He lead her into the room next to Sark's and pulled her down to sit on the bed next to him. "I just want you to be careful, Syd. You're my little sister and I love you. I don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to me."

"Alexei, I trust Julian. I love him."

"I thought the same of Tatiana. She was my everything," he said sadly, looking her in the eye and putting his arm around her. "I loved her more than anything. I thought she was perfect. She could do no wrong in my mind, which is why I never picked up on the clues. I just want you to be careful. That's all I ask."

"I will Alexei. I think there's someone out there for you. Tatiana wasn't the one. She gave you the best thing in your life. But she wasn't the only one for you." Alexei smiled.

"She gave me Ana, and that's the one thing I'll never regret about my marriage. Maybe you're right, but I really don't know." He kissed her hair and hugged her. "Go see him." She headed for the door.

"Thank you Alexei."

"You're welcome little sister." She left the room and walked down the hall and into the room next door. She found him lying in bed, unconscious, his shoulder wrapped up tightly. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers.

"I can't lose you Julian," she said quietly. "I just found you." A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached up and gently touched his face. She sat back in the chair as the tears left her eyes. She hung her head in her hands and cried.

"I was just shot. I'm not dead," said a familiar voice. Sydney looked up quickly. Sark was wide-awake and looking straight at her, smiling. He became serious instantly as he took in the sight of her. "Come here, love." Syd climbed into bed with him and curled up against him. He moved to put his arm around her and immediately groaned in pain.

"Don't move," Syd said. "You'll hurt yourself." His only answer was to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"I have something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"When I got shot today, right before I lost consciousness all I could think of was you. And how I'd never get to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Sark looked at her hesitantly.

"How much I love you."

"Julian..."

"Just wait please," he interrupted. "Let me finish first. I know I'm not exactly the most virtuous person on the planet, and I know you deserve much better than me. But Sydney Bristow, I love you with all my heart. Now you can say what you wanted to."

"I love you to Julian. I thought I was going to lose you today. I don't know what I would've done if Sergei hadn't been there. He's going to make such a great doctor." She smiled. Sark lowered his head and kissed her lips tenderly. His tongue circled her lips, begging them to let him in. She complied and Julian turned her on her back, taking his place carefully on top of her, keeping his weight off her. They were so distracted they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that! Hell no!" Sergei looked at Julian. "Not only can I not let you make out with my little sister while I'm present, but you're gonna break that wound open. I just wanted to know if you were awake yet. I'm gonna leave now, but you have to promise not to start that again the minute I'm out the door."

"I promise, Sergei," Sydney said.

"Good, because I'm gonna have Alexei come check up on you two in a while. And trust me man, he's not as nice about it as I am." Sergei grinned. "We're landing in Moscow in about two hours. Then it's about a three-hour drive home. I'd be getting some sleep." He turned around and left the room.

"You know your family really has a habit of walking in at the most inopportune moments," Sark said.

"I know. But I still love them."

"I'm glad you have family that loves you. I wish I was that lucky."

"You have me. I love you."

"I know. And I love you to." They crawled under the covers and curled up together. "Sergei's right about the sleep thing."

"Yea I know. Good night Julian."

"Good night love."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey! Wake up guys!" Sydney woke with a start and felt Sark do the same. Sergei was standing over Sydney, shaking her gently. "We're landing in five minutes." He left the room.

"Good morning beautiful," said Sark, leaning over to kiss her lips softly.

"Good morning," she said with a sly smile. They both stood up and smoothed their wrinkled clothes. Then they walked out of the room and into the main part of the plane. The plane began its descent and landed within a few minutes. Before anyone could exit the plane, Jack came in and gave them the "low down".

"We don't want to call much attention to ourselves, so we'll be going back to your mother's home in pairs. Irina and I, Alexei and Julian, Sydney and Sergei. Sydney and Sergei, you take the car at the airport." He tossed Sergei a set of keys. "Black BMW. Alexei and Julian, your car is two blocks from the airport. Red Mercedes. Irina, you know where ours is. Irina and I are taking Ana. If either of you aren't back at the house within an hour of your estimated arrival time, Irina and I will immediately begin looking for you, so no screwing around." He glared at Sydney.

"My God, Dad, that was one time. I told you, the temptation of Duval Street shopping was just to much." Sydney grinned impishly. Jack turned to Sergei.

"Sergei, I don't care if you have to hog-tie her. No shopping." Sergei grinned.

"No problem, Jack."

"Okay, Sergei, Sydney, you're the first group to leave the plane." Sydney kissed her father on the cheek and gave Sark a quick kiss on the lips, then her and Sergei walked out of the plane and through the airport. Within minutes they were standing in front of a Black BMW.

"I'm driving," Sydney said, smirking at her brother.

"I don't think so, little sister."

"Rock, paper, scissors you for it." Minutes later the car pulled out of the airport parking lot, music blaring and Sergei sitting in the passenger seat pouting.

"Its not fair. That's an American game."

"You're the one that agreed to it."

"You know I bet Julian's having a fun time with Alexei."

"SERGEI! What is he going to do?!?!?"

"Now why would you think I would be in on it?" He grinned innocently. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Bullshit."

"Okay so I had something to do with it. He's just going to ask him a few questionsâ€from the questionnaire."

"THE QUESTIONNAIRE? THERE'S A QUESTIONNAIRE?"

"Of course there's a questionnaire. We've got to know what questions to ask prospective brother-in-laws." Sydney screamed in frustration.

POV Change: In the red Mercedes

"All right, Mr. Lazarey, lets get this over with."

"I was wondering when the interrogation would commence."

"So you have no problem with me asking you questions?"

"Of course not. I expected it. Sydney's an amazing person and its obvious you love her very much. I would be a little worried if you didn't ask me some very intrusive questions."

"All right. This is very simple. I ask you a question, usually a one word one, you answer it in full. I WILL find out if you don't."

"I would expect nothing else. Don't worry. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Or my sister?"

"Of course not."

"Parents?"

"Adrian and Maria Lazarey. My father was a Russian diplomat. He was killed by Lauren Reed. My mother died when I was 10. My father got mixed up in some nasty business. They took my mother asâ€ collateral. Unfortunately, he couldn't play their price."

"Job?"

"In the past I've worked for you mother, usually as Sydney's adversary. Lately I've been doing freelance work. Last job I had was with the CIA, working with Sydney."

"Kids?"

"None."

"Do you want any?"

"If they're with Sydney. After we're married of course."

"Good answer. Home?"

"I've got a small house in the country in Ireland. I've been living our of hotel rooms for a while though, or at your mother's house before that."

"Financial situation?"

"I inherited eight hundred million dollars from my father. I had five million before that. You do the math."

"More than enough to make Sydney comfortable." Sark laughed.

"She has expensive taste, but more than enough."

"What do you value more than anything?"

"I value loyalty. Because before your sister, I had none. For or from anyone else. Now I have both." He smiled sadly.

"Last question. The classic one. What's your intent?"

"I intend to marry your sister. I intend to give up this life and ask her to too. I intend to find a remote area and settle down with her and live happily ever after. That's what I intend to do."


	14. Chapter 14

Sergei and Sydney arrived at Irina's home at 5:00 that evening. Sergei opened the trunk and pulled out Sydney's bag. They walked towards the door. Sergei pulled a key from his pocket and stuck it in the lock.

"You taking the alarm or me?" he asked.

"I'll do it." Sergei pushed the door open and Sydney stepped in and opened a cabinet right inside the doorway. She put in the five-digit code then stood still while the system scanned her bone structure and her eyes. When it was finally satisfied that she was not an assassin, thief, or all around enemy, it shut off with a beep. She headed upstairs to her room. Irina had given it to her that first summer she had forgiven her. She had decorated it for her and it stayed empty unless she was there. She opened the door to find Sergei setting her bag down on her bed. "Thanks Sergei."

"No problem sis."

"I guess you won't tell me what Alexei's asking Julian will you?"

"Of course I will. It's no big secret. Just the basics. Family history, job, financial situation, kids, sex."

"SERGEI!" Sergei grinned.

"What?"

"I don't need my older brothers getting involved in my sex life!"

"The fact that my little sister _has_ a sex life tells me that we definitely need to be involved. Sorry Syd, no room for discussion on this one."

"Just nothing to intrusive okay?"

"I won't ask for details if that's what you're implying." Sydney and Sergei both heard the sound of the front door opening and headed downstairs.

"Sydney, why don't you show Julian to his room," Alexei said. Sydney complied, taking Sark's hand and starting upstairs. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sergei started in.

"How'd it go?"

"Very well I think. He was very understanding and calm. Doesn't scare easily."

"So what's the verdict?"

"Don't know yet. I think we better ask him some more questions. His parents are both dead, no kids, financially stable. He's a freelance agent right now. Used to work for Mom. That's a definite negative. But, he's willing to give it up for her. He wants to marry her Serg. At least we know he's not in it for a good fling. No one's good enough for Syd, but he might be the closest we're gonna come."

Upstairs

"Here it is. I don't care what they say, you're sharing a room with me." Sark laughed.

"Alexei gave me quite the interrogation on the way over here."

"I know. Sergei told me. I'm so sorry Julian."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you have brothers like Sergei and Alexei. They'll always take care of you." Sydney smiled.

"I do love them a lot. I'm going to lie down for a while. I don't feel so fabulous right now."

"What's the matter?"

"My stomach feels awful."

"All right. I'll leave you alone and go downstairs. You rest, love."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you to." Sark tucked her into bed, kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs. He found Sergei and Alexei talking where they'd left them.

"Julian, would you mind coming in the living room for a while. There's still some questions we want to ask you," Alexei asked.

"That's fine," he said.

"Where's Syd?" Sergei asked.

"She wasn't feeling to well, so she's lying down for a while." Sergei and Alexei sat down on a sofa, Sark seated across from them.

"Okay, first question. Ever cheated on anyone you were dating?" Sergei asked. Sark thought for a moment.

"Three times. When I was sixteen. Again when I was eighteen and once when I was twenty."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-seven"

"Where did you grow up?"

"My early childhood was in Ireland. I attended Hartman's Academy for Boys. After my mother died, my father put me into the care of Irina."

"She talked about a young boy she was working with, but she was always careful to keep us separate from you. I never met you when I was young," Alexei said. "I think there's only one more thing we need to know." He glanced at Sergei. "Have you slept with our sister?" Sark hesitated a moment before answering.

"Yes." He was certain the brothers would not be pleased. He watched as they exchanged a long look. Alexei finally spoke.

"This is the first and final warning you get, Mr. Lazarey. We wouldn't mind killing you. It would not bother us in the least. So lets set down the rules. You hurt Sydney, we kill you. You get Sydney pregnant, we kill you. You put Sydney in any danger whatsoever, we torture you for hours on end, and then we kill you. Clear?"

"Very clear." He suddenly felt the need to go check on Sydney. Somehow he knew. He knew he needed to. "Would you mind if I went to check on Sydney?"

"Of course not, go ahead." He ran up the stairs and into her room, only to find her in the bathroom. He held her head gently and whispered comforting words as she emptied her stomach. Moments later he realized that she had been throwing up blood. He picked her up and took her back to bed, then ran downstairs to get Sergei. He reached the bottom of the stairs just as Irina and Jack were coming through the door.

"Irina! Something's wrong with Sydney!" Irina's eyes got big and Jack gave him an anxious look. Sergei and Alexei heard what he said and came rushing into the front hall.

"What happened, Julian?" Irina asked.

"She told me she didn't feel good about a half hour ago, and she laid down to rest. I went back up a minute ago to check on her and she was throwing up blood." Irina turned pale and Sergei's eyes held a look of shock.

"Oh no," he said.

"What's going on?" Alexei asked.

"Julian, while you were in that house, did anyone _ever_ inject anything into Sydney?"

"Once. She asked the doctor for a birth control shot. She brought it the next day and gave it to her." Irina's face fell. She turned to Sergei.

"You think"

"I hope not. You want me to go give her a blood test?"

"Please." Sergei headed upstairs. "Everyone else in the living room. Something's going on that I need to explain to you." They all headed into the living room and everyone sat down except for Sark. "Julian, you need to sit down." She patted the sofa next to her.

"I'll stand if you don't mind."

"Trust me, you'll want to sit down for this." Sark sat down next to her and Irina started to explain. "I believe Sydney's life is in danger." Jack started to say something but Irina interrupted him. "Please, just let me tell you everything before anyone says anything. The Covenant has developed a biological weapon, which is very dangerous. It's not contagious. You have to be injected with it to be infected, but it's very horrible. Its main uses were probably to be in assassination. The weapon is supposed to be still in testing. Not much is known about it, but I've compiled information on it and Sergei's heard of it through his medical research. This weapon is designed to fool the immune system, making the body of the victim attack itself. It starts with the digestive system. The first symptom is vomiting blood. Then it moves on to the nervous system, invoking intense pain. It attacks the circulatory system, making the victim weak, then it clogs the respiratory system and the victim suffocates to death." Irina saw three looks of horror from around the room. "It can be identified by a quick and simple blood test. On that Sergei is performing right now. We should know for sure in a few minutes."

"Is there an antidote?" Sark asked huskily. "Is there anything we can do?"

"There's an antidote. It has to be customized to Sydney's blood type; much like the antidote to the disease Agent Michael Vaughn was afflicted with some years ago. I don't know where the lab is." Everyone turned as Sergei came into the room. He said two words.

"Its positive."


	15. Chapter 15

The whole room sat in a stunned silence. Jack was the first to speak. When he did it was in the calm, take-charge voice that so defined him.

"Irina, we need to know as much as we can about this disease. Can you prepare a brief?"

"Of course. Are you going after the antidote?"

"I'm going back to the states to check with some contacts. I think I might know someone who could possibly create an antidote. I'll need a sample of Sydney's blood and enough information as you can give me."

"In the meantime, we'll go track down leads on the location of the lab," Alexei said. "Sergei and I can handle this. "

"I'll go to," Sark put in.

"I think that's a good idea," Irina said. "We've got two plans. If one fails hopefully the other one will follow through. I'll go talk to some of my informants. There'll be a brief ready for you in the morning."

"Then that's when we'll leave," Sergei said. "She's got about a week left. We're going to have to hurry." Irina got up and headed to her office.

"I'm going upstairs to Sydney," Sark said. Everyone nodded in understanding and he headed for the stairs. He found Sydney sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, not quite knowing what to say.

"Where's Ana?" she asked. "I don't want her to see me like this."

"After you and Sergei left, Irina and Alexei decided it would be best if Ana wasn't around for a while. Alexei called his friend Peter. He has her." They sat in silence for a while. "Did Sergei explain about everything?"

"Yes. He said it's called the Lacienda Strain. He said without the antidote I'm going to die." There was no fear in her voice, but the tears in her eyes gave her away. Sark looked her in the eye and pulled her into his arms.

"Love, I'm not going to let you die."

"Please don't do anything dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Do you expect me to just sit here watching you get more and more sick?"

"If I had my choice that's exactly what you'd do."

"Well, darling, I'm not giving you a choice. I'll be careful I promise."

"Who's going with you?"

"Sergei and Alexei."

"Dad's staying here?"

"He's off to check with some contacts in the States. He thinks maybe he knows someone who could make an antidote." Sark pulled Sydney onto his lap.

"You promise you'll be careful?"

"Of course I will." Sark kissed Sydney softly. "I love you."

"I love you to." Sydney nestled her head below Sark's chin. Within minutes, both were asleep.

"McKennas Cole was the one holding them hostage. We should go for him first."

"I don't know I think it might be beneficial to talk to the doctor." Alexei and Sergei were still sitting in the living room discussing the game plan.

"Well, either way, we're headed for Denmark," Alexei said.

"Cole's stayed in the country? You've got to be kidding me."

"I know. That's what I thought. Mom seems almost sure though."

"Syd's life is on the line. She better be more than _almost _sure."

"Still, it's a good place to start, Sergei. By the way, have you gotten back the results on that background check yet?"

"Yeah. He's had a pretty rough past, but we knew that, he worked for Mom. Forty-eight outstanding warrants in thirty-two countries. Looks like he's been straightening up lately, though. Pardoned of all crimes against the U.S. after he did some freelance work with Sydney for the CIA. He hasn't been affiliated with anyone for six months. Looks like he's clear."

"I sent the tape of our little conversation in the car to a friend of mine."

"You taped it?"

"Yep."

"Smooth move bro. Very nice. What'd your friend say?"

"Looks like he's legit. He wasn't lying about anything."

"I'm starting to like this guy more and more."

"Julian! Julian wake up!" Alexei whispered. Sark woke with a start, immediately on his guard. "We're going to leave in two hours. You've got to be briefed. Starts in five minutes," Alexei said before walking back out of the room. Sark carefully disentangled himself from Sydney. He pulled back the covers and gently tucked her in, then kissed her on the temple and went downstairs. He headed for the study and saw Jack, Irina, Sergei, and Alexei all seated around a table. He took his familiar seat next to Irina. Irina pushed a folder in front of me.

"Here's everything you'll need to know about the Lacienda Strain. I'd suggest you review it on your flight," she said.

"We're going to Copenhagen," Alexei said. "It seems McKennas Cole hasn't moved very far from his prior location."

"Here's the plan," said Sergei. "We go to Copenhagen, we find Cole, we kick his ass, he tells us where the lab is, we go there, get the antidote, and we save Sydney's life. Any questions?"

"Do I look that much like an idiot? Its pretty self-explanatory."

"Just checking. You never know. For this one I say screw aliases. If they're looking for us, they'll figure out any alias we throw at them anyway."

"I see your point," answered Alexei. "Sergei and I will travel under our own names. Julian, I'm afraid yours just calls to much attention."

"Understood."

"You're now Ivan Donets." He pushed a passport over to him and handed two other passports to Irina. "We won't need these anymore. We're leaving in an hour. I'm going up to say goodbye to Sydney." Alexei got up and headed up the stairs, turning into Sydney's room. She was awake, sitting up in bed. "Hey Syd," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Bloody awful," she said. "Alexei..." she started.

"Sydney there's no way in hell you're talking us out of this. We're going. End of discussion."

"Just be careful," she said. She kissed Alexei on the cheek. "and go easy on Sergei. He only makes jokes to lighten the mood. I find it most comforting." Alexei laughed.

"Your wish is my command, little sister."

"In that case..."

"Kidding, kidding. I love you Syd."

"I love you to big bro. Don't come back to me in a body-bag. Got it?"

"Got it. You want to come downstairs and say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah." Alexei scooped up his little sister in his arms and started downstairs. "You know I _can_ walk. I just don't feel so good."

"Can and will are two different things. I say you're not walking. You need to save your strength." He went into the living room, sat her down on the couch, and then walked into the study. "Guys I brought Syd down here. She's in the living room. Time to say your goodbyes." Everyone jumped up and walked into the living room, sitting down in seats around Sydney. Sergei sat next to Sydney first.

"Be careful Serg. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Syd. You don't have to worry."

"Yes I do. I'm your sister. Of course I have to worry."

"I'm sorry Syd, I know you hate needles..." Sydney groaned. "...but I've got to have some blood samples. Five to be exact. We're not taking any chances with this." Sydney held out her arm and Sergei set to work.

"Five?"

"Five. Two for Jack, three for us. We don't want to have to come back halfway through to get more blood." Sergei kissed Sydney on the forehead. "I love you, Sis. Bye."

"I love you to Serg." Sergei motioned for Jack to take his place next to Sydney, which he did.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Daddy. Be careful okay. And say hi to everyone for me."

"Of course. You just be a brave girl and hang on for me. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Daddy."

"I love you to," he answered, kissing her on the temple. Alexei walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Julian why don't you take her back upstairs. We have about 15 minutes before we need to leave." Sark walked over and picked Sydney up. He took her back to her bedroom and sat her on the bed, taking a seat next to her.

"Sydney, don't cry," he said when he looked into her eyes and saw the tears. He gently kissed away each tear as it fell down her cheek. "I promise I'll come back to you. I promise."

"How can you promise me that? You have no control over that."

"I love you Sydney. I don't think we're destined to be torn apart." He looked into her eyes. "Sydney I usually don't do risky things without a lot of forethought, but this is going to be an exception. Sydney, I know we haven't known each other for all that long, but when all this is over, and I'm back and you're well again, will you marry me?" Sydney stared at him in disbelief, then she broke into a smile.

"Yes, but on one condition. No more of this. No more spying. No more terrorizing. None of it." Sark smiled.

"That's exactly what I had in mind, love." He pulled a necklace out from under his shirt and lifted it over his head. He unclasped it and unstrung a ring from its chain. "This was my mother's." he said, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "She showed it to me about a week before she died. She told me that someday I was going to meet the most beautiful woman in the world and that I would love her with all of my heart. She said that when that time came I was to ask her for this ring. I never had a chance to do that, but my father gave it to me after she died. I've worn it around my neck ever since."


	16. Chapter 16

Sydney and Sark sat curled up together on the bed, enjoying the post engagement bliss that had come over them. Sydney laughed.

"I wonder what my Dad, Lexei, and Sergei are going to have to say about this." Sark smiled.

"Well your Dad already knew I was going to ask you. I asked his permission."

"You did?!?"

"Yeah. While Alexei was up here. I pulled him aside and asked him if it was okay. It's a tradition."

"And he said yes?"

"He said it was up to you."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not kidding you. And whatever Sergei and Alexei have to say, I can take. I doubt they'll give us _to_ much trouble." Sark leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Sydney put her arms around his waist and gently pulled him over on top of her. Her tongue gently licked his lips and he immediately parted them.

"Ahem," said a voice from the doorway. Sark groaned.

'Not again,' he thought to himself. He rolled off of Sydney, and looked into Alexei's face. To his surprise, his face wasn't angry. His eyes were dancing and his eyebrows raised.

"We need to leave," he said.

"All right. Good bye love." He kissed Sydney's lips and whispered "I love you. I promise I'll be back," into her ear. Then he walked past Alexei and downstairs.

"What's up with you, sis?" Alexei asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she answered innocently.

"You're grinning like a fool." His eyes flitted to the ring on his finger, but Sydney didn't notice and he said nothing. He just kissed her soberly on the forehead, said goodbye, and went downstairs.

"You didn't eat your lunch," said Irina, picking up a full tray from her daughter's bedside table.

"I can't. I'll throw it up." Irina smiled knowingly and took her daughter's hands in hers.

"They'll be fine, Sydney. You know your father and brothers know what they're doing. And Julian certainly does." She felt something on a very important finger on her daughter's hand, so she turned her hand to take a look. "Ahh. This is why you're so worried," She smiled. Sydney returned the smile nervously.

"You're not angry? You're not going to lecture me?"

"Of course not. I've been wishing for this for many years. Your brothers..."

"Will be furious. I know."

"I don't know. They might be. But they might surprise us a little bit. They've put Julian through all their tests. He seems to have come out of it all right. In this family, that means something if you live through the interrogation. You know that."

"I know. And he _did_ live through it. Maybe you're right Mom, but I don't know." Suddenly Sydney got up and ran to the bathroom. Irina followed her, waited until she was done throwing up, then put her in the shower. She shook her head worriedly.

"Please hurry boys," she whispered.

"There was a ring on her finger Sergei," Alexei said to his brother next to him. They were on a commercial flight, flying coach. Sark was seated on the other side of the plane, four rows back.

"On her finger or on _the _finger."

"_The_ finger. They're engaged. I'm sure of it."

"Is that so bad?"

"Well he could have asked at least Jack first."

"I think he did. He pulled him aside while you were upstairs with Syd. They went into the other room for a minute and when they came back, Julian looked as happy as a teenage boy in a strip joint."

"I'm going to ignore that comment because Sydney asked me to." Sergei grinned.

"I'll have to thank her when we get back."

"I know this is a hard one for you to comprehend Serg, but could you please _try_ to be serious about this? Please?"

"I'm serious about it. This is my sister's life. She has six days left. I'm serious."

"Good. As for Mr. Lazarey, I suppose he passed everything we threw at him."

"Yes. And he stuck by her through this."

"Good point. We'll _have_ to give him a little bit of a hard time, but only _after_ all this is over. I don't want that messing with how we work together. We'll give him hell when they tell us."

"Sounds like a plan."

The boys landed in Copenhagen International Airport about two hours later, around five p.m. They met up in the parking lot and all climbed into the white, unmarked van Irina had rented and had waiting for them. Sergei, while driving, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it back to Alexei. He read it to him.

"Eighth street on the left. Twelfth house down. McKennas Cole." Sergei followed his brother's directions, and pulled in a block from the designated house. "All right. The plan's very simple. We go in. We corner Cole. He tells us where the lab is. Irina had one of her contacts slip a little something into the security's coffee this morning. It should have taken effect about ten minutes ago. Questions? Good." All three piled out of the van and headed for the house. They found Cole seated at his dining room table, eating dinner alone. Sergei kept his gun trained on him while Alexei and Sark dragged him out of his chair and into the living room.

"Well I wasn't expecting visitors, but I guess this is cool." Sark promptly punched him in the face.

"Where's the antidote lab you son of a bitch?"

"Antidote lab...hmmm... I can't really say I know what you're talking about Jules," he answered. Sark took a hold of his arm and twisted...hard. There was a snap and a yelp of pain, but no answer. Sark drew the gun from his shoulder holster and shot him in the leg.

"Know now?" When he didn't get an answer, Sark stepped on the gunshot wound.

"YES! I know! I know! You want to know where the antidote to the Lacienda Strain is."

"Knew we'd get somewhere soon," said Alexei, who'd taken a place next to Sergei, his gun also trained on Cole.

"Bad news boys," said Cole. "I don't know where the lab is. They just gave me the injection to give her. I had a wire on the doctor and heard Pigtails wanted a birth control shot, nice catch by the way Jules, so I switched the doctor's vials. I'm not high enough up to know where the lab is."

"Well," said Alexei, "you can tell us who does."

"Actually brother, I tell you, the Covenant kills me. I'd rather not thanks."

"Well, lets put it this way shall we. You don't tell us, _we_ kill you. I know Julian over there would just love that. I can't say I'd not enjoy it myself. At least this way you have a chance to run."

"Again, rather not. What, are you three all buddy-buddy now? So how's that work, he screws your sister and you turn into _The Three Musketeers_?" Alexei nodded to Sark. He grinned and pulled out his gun, leveling it at Cole's face.

"You're making this all to easy for me McKennas. You know how much I would love this." Sark clicked the safety off his gun.

"Frances Holloway. Geneva. 3215 82nd Street."

"Knew we'd get somewhere soon," said Alexei. He winked at Sark. Sark hit him over the head hard with the butt of his gun.

"Well mates, it seems we're off to Geneva," Sergei said.


End file.
